


Regentropfen

by cricri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Kink, Oblivious Rodney, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rodneys POV, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bibliotheksbenutzer sind die Hölle, findet Rodney. Bis er John kennenlernt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regentropfen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Kink – Joker ([diese Geschichte](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/977798.html) von nessaniel)  
> Außerdem hat mir antares04a auf tumblr dieses Prompt geschickt: John/Rodney: 25 (librarian/avid reader AU)  
> Genre: AU, First Time, Slash, Romance (with a little kink), Humor  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Da ist es irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen … ich weiß auch nicht. *räusper* Extrem rodneyzentrisch (paßt aber irgendwie, finde ich). Ich hoffe, die Personen sind wiederzuerkennen.

***

Das erste Mal ist er mit einer jungen Frau da. Rodney runzelt die Stirn, weil immer wieder Kichern aus der Ecke hinter der großen Yucca-Palme dringt. Als er die beiden zur Ruhe ermahnt – das ist eine Bibliothek, hier arbeiten Menschen – läßt die junge Frau eine Kaugummiblase platzen. Der Mann entschuldigt sich; nicht, daß Rodney das sonderlich ernst nehmen würde. Solche Typen nimmt er nicht ernst, es sei denn, sie begegnen ihm in größerer Menge in einer dunklen Seitenstraße.

Er wirft den beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu und geht zurück an seine Arbeit – wichtige Arbeit, nicht irgendwelche blumigen Studiengänge, während man in Wirklichkeit nur Papas Geld ausgibt. Im Hintergrund tuscheln die beiden immer noch, aber so leise, daß er nicht wirklich einen Grund hat, sie rauszuschmeißen. Er findet zwar, daß das trotzdem gerechtfertigt wäre, aber beim letzten Mal wurde er vor Dr. Weir zitiert und die Drohung, ihn zum Magazindienst zu versetzen, war mehr als deutlich. Verärgert greift er nach der Tastatur und entsperrt den Rechner wieder. Nur noch ein paar Stunden und er ist so weit – das perfekte Signaturschema. Information braucht Struktur und Ordnung, um optimal genutzt werden zu können, und das und nicht weniger ist das hehre Ziel, an dem er arbeitet. Wenn ihm dieser Lesesaaldienst nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre mit seinen ständigen Störungen durch Studenten, die nicht in der Lage sind, den Katalog zu bedienen, dann wäre er schon längst fertig.

***

Perfekt ist es, sein Signaturschema, aber wie üblich sind die anderen nicht in der Lage, die Bedeutung seiner Leistung zu verstehen. Kavanagh, dieser Kretin, behauptet ernsthaft, er könne keinen signifikanten Unterschied zu ihrem alten Ordnungsschema erkennen. Weir kommt mit ihrem klassischen ja, aber und verlangt zunächst eine Wirtschaftlichkeitsstudie. Er soll erst einmal ein Konzept zur Umsignierung und Umlagerung aufstellen und aufzeigen, wie lange es dauern wird, bis sie den Mehraufwand der Umstrukturierung durch die erwartete Effizienzsteigerung im laufenden Betrieb wieder eingeholt haben und effektiv Gewinn machen. Selbst Radek, der als einziger halbwegs die Größe seiner Arbeit zu würdigen in der Lage ist, meint, daß sie bisher doch auch ganz gut zurechtkommen. Zurechtkommen!

Und währenddessen taucht dieser Student hartnäckig wieder und wieder auf. Allerdings nicht mehr mit der Frau, die war nur das erste Mal dabei. Weshalb inzwischen kein Laut mehr aus der Ecke hinter der Yucca-Palme hervordringt und er eigentlich keinen Grund mehr hat, sich zu beschweren. Trotzdem – der Mann stört seine Konzentration. Selbst wenn er nichts anderes macht als zu lesen. Ein Buch nach dem anderen, Mathematik, Physik und zwischendrin Philosophie. Irritiert schaut Rodney zur Seite, zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Nachmittag. Niemand mit solchen Haaren hat das Recht, so viel zu lesen. Mit solchen Haaren spielt man Basketball. Oder sonst irgendwas mit Bällen, für Basketball ist er vermutlich zu klein. Wegen der Haare hat er den Mann anfangs auch jünger geschätzt als er ist – inzwischen hat er sein Benutzerkonto eingesehen und festgestellt, daß dieser Sheppard quasi zu den „Rentnerstudenten“ gehört. Das Kürzel hinter dem Namen zeigt an, daß ihm die Army als Übergangsmaßnahme ins zivile Leben das Studium finanziert. Ein Ex-Soldat also; auch das schwer vorstellbar.

Er versucht sich wieder auf sein Konzeptpapier zu konzentrieren, aber wie immer, wenn Sheppard da ist, verschwimmen ihm die Zeilen vor den Augen und nach wenigen Sekunden sieht er wieder zur Seite. Sheppard hängt in seinem Stuhl wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve, aber seine Augen kleben an den Seiten des Buches, das er gerade liest. Wenn es besonders spannend wird – was auch immer an einem Buch aus der Sektion Astrophysik spannend sein kann – rutscht seine Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen hervor. Das hat eine merkwürdig hypnotische Wirkung, er kann nicht mehr wegsehen, und dann sieht Sheppard plötzlich von seinem Buch auf und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Hastig greift er nach der Tastatur und versucht so zu tun, als ob er mitten in der Arbeit wäre. Ihm wird heiß und er verflucht nicht zum ersten Mal seine Hellhäutigkeit. Als er nach einigen Minuten vorsichtig wieder zu Sheppard hinüberschaut, ist der anscheinend wieder in sein Buch vertieft. Aber Rodney weiß, daß er nicht liest. Er weiß nicht warum, er weiß es einfach.

An dem Tag verwickelt ihn Sheppard in ein Gespräch über den Bestellprozeß in der Bibliothek. Er ist so begeistert, daß er endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der in dem Punkt seiner Meinung ist, daß er sich erst am Abend fragt, wieso Sheppard ihn überhaupt angesprochen hat.

***

Als er in der nächste Woche wieder die Spätschicht hat, bringt Sheppard ihm einen Kaffee mit. Sich selbst auch; eigentlich sollte er ihn ermahnen, daß Getränke in der Bibliothek nicht erlaubt sind, aber – was soll’s, es ist um diese Uhrzeit niemand sonst mehr da, und wenn er in seinem Büro ist, hat er auch Kaffee in Reichweite der Bücher. Also sagt er nur, daß John achtgeben und den Kaffeebecher nicht zu nah neben das Buch stellen soll. Er sagt tatsächlich John und merkt zu spät, daß sie ja eigentlich gar nicht auf Vornamensbasis sind, aber John lächelt nur und erklärt, daß er multitaskingfähig ist und Kaffee und Buch gleichzeitig im Griff hat.

Rodney selbst kann offenbar nicht Kaffee trinken und gleichzeitig arbeiten, obwohl er sich dunkel erinnert, daß das früher möglich war. Stattdessen behält er John im Auge, und den Kaffee – immerhin könnte ja doch ein Unglück passieren und er müßte zu Hilfe eilen. Um ein Buch zu retten. Der Ehrenkodex der Bibliothekare. Er ist vielleicht nicht immer vollkommen konventionell in seinem Beruf – wahre Genies sind das nie – aber diese Pflicht fühlt er wie alle Bibliothekare.

Sein Kaffee wird kalt, während er zusieht, wie John immer wieder einen Schluck nimmt und dann weiterliest. John ist so auf sein Buch konzentriert, daß er den Becher schief hält und – von wegen, multitaskingfähig. Zum Glück hat er sich nur etwas Kaffee über die Hand gekippt, und jetzt leckt er die Tropfen, die über seine Finger laufen, einen nach dem anderen ab, während er den Blick nicht von dem dem Buch in seiner anderen Hand löst.

Rodney schließt die Augen und versucht, seinen Puls wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Das ist garantiert nicht gesund.

Und so langsam beschleicht ihn der Verdacht, daß ihm dieser John Sheppard etwas sagen will. Aber was?

***

Als er das nächste Mal Spätschicht hat, ist John wieder da. Kein Kaffee diesmal; Kavanagh hat vor einigen Tagen ein großes Verbotsschild aufgehängt, als ob er ahnen könnte, was letzte Woche passiert ist. Rodney wirft einen Blick zu der Kamera, die den Lesesaal überwacht, verwirft den Gedanken aber wieder.

Am Ende der Öffnungszeit fragt John ihn, ob er Lust hat, ein Bier trinken zu gehen. Rodney ist so überrascht, daß er nein sagt, bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann. Und weil er dann schlecht wieder zurück kann, sagt er, daß er heute keine Zeit hat. John muß ja nicht wissen, daß im Grund nur seine Katze auf ihn wartet; es könnte ja auch was anderes sein. John nimmt es sportlich, das muß man ihm lassen, er sagt einfach _Ein anderes Mal vielleicht_ und verabschiedet sich.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufällt, atmet Rodney erst einmal tief durch. Und dann fängt er damit an, die Türen zu schließen und die Lichter zu löschen. Als er die Eingangstür schließen will – er selbst geht wie immer durch den Bürotrakt nach draußen – kommt John fluchend wieder herein. Anscheinend hat es gerade zu regnen angefangen.

John ist naß.

„Kann ich noch einen Moment hier warten, bis es nachläßt?“

…

„Rodney?“

Er zwinkert, um seinen Blick loszureißen, aber es hilft alles nichts. Wassertropfen laufen aus Johns Haaren. Über sein Gesicht, den Hals hinunter bis unter den Rand des T-Shirts. Sie glitzern im Licht der einsamen Lampe an seinem Schreibtisch, die er noch nicht gelöscht hat.

„Rodney? Ist alles –“

„Du wirst dich erkälten.“ Seine Stimme klingt irgendwie anders als sonst, so … kratzig. Und wieso lächelt John jetzt?

„Soll ich die nassen Sachen besser ausziehen?“

Er nickt. Das ist logisch. Völlig logisch. Und es ist auch vernünftig, daß er John dabei hilft, sich abzutrocknen. Vielleicht ist es nicht völlig durch Logik zu erklären, daß er dabei den ein oder anderen Regentropfen mit seiner Zunge von der Haut leckt, aber John beschwert sich nicht. Und an die Kamera denkt er erst sehr viel später wieder.

* Fin *


End file.
